The core laboratory is organized to further collaborations, provide biostatistical service, and insure that all projects use uniform procedures in common assays of growth and viability, share technical expertise among the projects, and conserve resources. All the projects use the same array of viability assays for in vitro and in vivo experiments. The use of uniform endpoint measurements facilitates interactions within the projects. It is important to emphasize that these assays represent translational links between in vitro mechanistic investigations and potential clinical applications in terms of normal or tumor cell response to treatments. The four functions of Core B are: (1) radiation treatment protocols and quality assurance; (2) cell viability and apoptosis measurements for in vitro studies; (3) animal studies including viral tumor development, tumor viral infusion, radiation and assessment of anti-tumor effects; and (4) statistical analyses.